My Story Is But This
by The-Gunblade-Lion-Master
Summary: Story About My Journey To The Good Land.


Chapter 1  
  
"OUCH, SHIT THAT HURT!"I yelled out loud as I ran right into the door. It said to pull but that part I always forget. But anyway I had just gotten out of bed and I was rushing down around 8 blocks of street to get to the professor's lab first even though it was already late I think I had lost my alarm clock in the pile of rubble that is my room. By the way I am Gary and I'm about 14 and the reason why I'm going to this professor's lab is because at the age of 14 every kid who wants to can get their to fighting license. I have been studying the different types of creature we were getting our license for. They were pokemon. This is not like all of those ideas people have of the world of pokemon. You can't just go in and say "I am 10, give me a pokemon, yeah a pikachu. Now I am gonna suddenly be somehow buff!"That is not how it is. "Alright say to myself when I get there, there ain't nobody here but some of my friends and *cough*cough* ash . Boy I hate that guy though, he is always all stuck up just because the professor is his dad, I remember the time I beat the living crap out of him 'sigh' good times, good times. "Gary over here," my friend Zech called, "get behind Kris." "Uh, ok he is at the end of the line, so that would be a good idea,"I said aloud before looking around and not seeing my other friend Paul,"Hey where's Paul..." "I passed! I passed! Ha in your face Ash! Yeah you suck! Ha Ha HA! Take that!" someone up ahead of us starts yelling. "Nevermind, there he is."I say while Ash's name gets called in to get his test taken. Before he gets through the door Paul and I yell "YOUR GONNA FAIL HAHAHA!" "So Paul what's on the test?" Zech sneakily asks Paul. "I'll tell ya, but each test is completely different because he makes up the questions right off the top of his head. But on my test he asked me what I would do if I were in different situations. One was what pokemon would I bring out if the other trainer brought out an arcanine when all I had was a bellsprout, a pidgy, or a heracross. I picked heracross since he is fighting type." Paul explained, and at that moment Ash came out looking relived mumbling to himself that he just barely passed. "Zech Cozine..."10 minutes later"I passed of course" "Kris Bush..."10 minutes later"I passed." "Gary Powers..." That's it, this is what I have been looking forward to, the last test before our time at that Pokemon Picker Machine. I walk in and it is the same little 3 room lab that I have been playing around since I was a little kid, but it did not have any of the posters, charts, or pictures of pokemon evolving or things like that, just a table, 2 chairs, myself and Professor Oak. Right away he started asking me pretty obvious questions and I was happy because I knew that I was probably gonna ace the test and get that license to train my pokemon. I was incredibly surprised at how easy this had been. "Is their any more people outside Gary?" Professor Oak asked me. "Not that I know of, why?" I answered. "Okay then can you hang this sign up on the door outside and tell Zech, Paul, and Kris to get back in line." Professor Oak said with a smile on his face. I then went outside to put up the sign that said The Pokemon Picker Machine has been turned on and you can now start coming in. When I had gotten back up to the front the doors had just opened and they were accepting groups of 4 our less at a time so since we were up at the front we were lucky enough to go in first. The room looked the same except that instead of 2 chairs and a table, there was 5 chairs and a large machine. This machine (the pokemon picker machine) was almost touching the ceiling, yellow, and had a bunch of cords and microphones sticking out of it to record the voice and get info on the person connected to it. "Zech your gonna go first right?" Pro. Oak said to Zech. Zech than nodded and walked up to the machine. Out of no where a chair whipped out and Zech sat down. A bunch of the cords and mics zoomed right up next to his face. He was then asked his name, D.O.B, favorite food, color, and animal that ain't a Pokemon. After all that Zech jumped out of his chair and said, "OK now where's my pokemon?" "Be patient Zech, you all get your pokemon after the other 3 in your group have finished." Pro. Oak encouraged. Next Paul ran up and started yelling at the machine to whip out the chair. "Paul you have to stand on the pad." Pro. Oak chuckled. "NO YOU STAND ON THE PAD heh heh, I'm high." Paul then stepped on to the pad and the chair just whipped out and he was seated and asked the same questions as Zech. Next Kris went up then I did the same, then myself went up and I answered all the questions like this: Name=Gary, D.O.B.=march 17, 1988, favorite food=magicarp, favorite color=orange, favorite animal=osprey. "If you go over to the right side of the Pokemon Picker Machine, you may get the Pokemon that are best matched to your personality." Pro. Oak said to the 4 of us.  
  
Chapter 2 I had no idea of what kind of pokemon that I was gonna get at all. "Zech your gonna get yours first. So walk up to the machine and say your name to it." Pro. Oak said and directed Zech towards the machines right side. "Zech." Zech had said his name into the Mic. After he had said his name, the machine started to make a hum and clunking noise and POP, a pokeball came flying out of the machine and into his hands. "All right! Now I'm gonna see what it is." "NO! Not yet you have to wait until the other three have gotten theirs out." Pro. Oak yelled aloud. "OK, then hurry up Paul and you to Kris and Gary!" Zech yelled while looking at his pokeball and wondering what was inside. So Paul ran up to the machine and yelled "Paul." A pokeball popped out and came right into his hand. "I'm a trainer and your not, so HAHAHAHA." Paul yelled. So I ran up, said my name and a pokeball came out. "Ya Kris, were trainers and you ain't, so HAHAHAHA." I yelled aloud in Kris's direction. Kris then walked up and said his name. A pokeball fell out and came to Kris's hand kinda slowly. Now I'm a trainer to so, oh sna...." "Shut up Kris we don't want to here your oh snap crap, OK." Zech said as he interrupted Kris. "Now we can open our pokeballs right?" "Actually, you 4 are going to go onto the steps outside so that everybody outside can see your pokemon first come out of their pokeballs like you are going to." Pro. Oak replied. "So you can go outside now and see what pokemon you guys have gotten." So Zech, Paul, Kris, and myself all went outside onto the steps leading up to the lab and we all let our pokemon out at the same. "All right! I got an Eevee!" Yelled Zech. "I gotta Chickorita." Kris said aloud. "He he, suckers, I gotta Cubone." Paul yelled loud enough for everybody on the block to hear him. "Here it is" I think to myself, "please don't be a Smoochem!" I put the pokeball in front of myself and release the pokemon within. A split-second later, a dog looking thing pops out of the pokeball and bounds over to me. It was a Growlithe! "In your faces I got a Growlithe. HA HA. Yes!!! WHOOOOOOOOOO. Yeah!!!" "So my Chickorita could easily take out your Growlithe" Kris says with an overconfident look on his face. "Oh yeah, than lets go to the arena and fight in the beginners tournament, actually let's make this interesting. How's bout the four of us enter the tournament with the pokemon we have now and two others that you catch from now till the tournament starts at 10:30 tomorrow morning, and who ever wins will get 3 potions and 3 pokeballs form each of the losers. Deal?" "Sounds good to me" Says Paul. "Yeah getting 18 free things is gonna be nice. I'm in." Zech says with an evil little grin, then Kris just nods. "Well it's about noon right now, so I'm gonna go eat some lunch then take off. So, see-ya." I say to them. So I start to walk home and so does Paul, Zech starts heading for the Pokemart where he works, and Kris looks like he is gonna go ahead and start looking for pokemon right now. So I go home and get some lunch. When I get there, my mom is hysterical about me leaving to be a pokemon trainer at the ripe age of 14. So I tell her that I ain't leaving yet. After that I eat lunch grab my stuff and get out of there with a few bits of jerky and an apple to hold me over while I'm catching pokemon.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When I walk out the door I see Paul up ahead of me, so, since I don't want him or anybody else to see the Pokemon that I catch I decide not to go where I would usually go to see Pokemon. I then look around to see if anybody is looking, then I sneak over to the edge of the forest near my house and walk about a mile and see nothing but Weedles, Catrpie, Rattata, and a few Pidgeys, too weak in their first form, but in the distance I hear a splashing of water against water. I walk about 30 or 40 more feet until I see it. It was a waterfall; a small one that had little fruit trees around it and it was sparkling from the sunshine. I was in awe, but then I hear another noise but this one sounded like rocks hitting rocks instead of water hitting water. The sound sounded like it was closer now then the waterfall was. I walk around the corner of the waterfall and I see an awesome sight, two wild pokemon fighting each other. It was a Geodude and a Stantler fighting. It looked like both were getting weaker and more tired each time that they clashed. So I waited for around a minute so that they would grow tired enough to catch at the same time. I took out two pokeballs and held them ready to throw. Then they both went to hit but both collapsed on each other from exhaustion. Then I did it when the pokeballs opened up and pulled the two pokemon in, I just had a feeling that these two pokemon were practically mine. When the two pokeballs stopped rolling around on the ground I thought to myself that unless Well since that was the deal and it was close to 5:00 pm., I started walking home and boy was I tired, and hungry. I wiped out the jerky and apples on the way here. Before I got out of the forest I say a capture battle going on, and it was Kris fighting a Spearow " I've got you know you stupid bird." Kris yells as he throws a pokeball at the thing. I notice that Kris starts to kinda suspect me watching so I snuck off back home. Back at home I go into the living room to tell my mom about my pokemon that I caught, but then I decide not to and just let her see them at the tournament. So I go into the kitchen to find my dinner on a plate still hot. I stash half for Growlithe so that I can get his strength up for the tournament tomorrow. I'm so tired that I fall asleep at only 7:00 pm.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day I awoke at 7:30am. , Ate breakfasts and then went to the arena to register my Pokemon. I go ahead and ride my amazing portable bike, and I mean portable. You can just press a button on it and it folds up to the size of a pokeball and it ways only a pound or so. Oh, back to the real subject. When I got there it was just opening (just my luck). So I went in and registered my three pokemon and went outside to see Zech walking up to the arena. "Hey Zech, theirs only 30 minutes left to register your pokemon and only a few more positions left, so hurry up or you won't get to participate in the tournament." I yell to Zech. So he runs over to the front counter and registers his three. "Wait, we're here, don't start without us," Paul yells from a distance with Kris running behind him, "We still need to register!!!" So Kris and Paul ran in and registered their pokemon. As the two walked out laughing, an announcement rang over the grounds "People who are participating in the tournament must register within the next 5 minutes, our times have change due to a strict schedule." "Hear that, the tournament is about to start," Zech said eagerly, "and that much closer till I beat you all down." "Right!!!" Paul said sarcastically. Zech then smacked him in the back of the head and gave him this mean look. "What I meant to say is 'yeah, go Zech, your gonna win not lowly peasants like us.'" So after a few more minutes of Zech bragging about the "future," Paul entertaining us with his stupidity, Kris quoting old lines from shows, and myself looking into the window of the arena to see what I was up against besides them over there. Another voice booms over the loudspeaker "Everybody who is in the tournament, please come to the lobby to receive their numbers." So the four of us ran into the lobby and got to the counter close to first. I was psyched; I couldn't wait to get onto the field and fight. When the lady gave me my number and it was 8. Aw great, I'm last, there's only 8 people here. "The first fight will be between 5 and 2." After all the fights it was my turn to battle. It was so easy I was amazed. So here is the bracket until the finals.  
  
1-----2 3------4 5-----6 7-------8  
  
2--------3 5----------8  
  
3---------------------8  
  
So I had made it into the finals. Paul had beaten Kris in the first round but then got beaten in the 2nd round. He was #2 and Kris was #1. Zech had some absolutely horrible luck. His three pokemon were Eevee, Pidgey, and a Nidoran Male. His opponent had a Machop, Mareep, and an Abra, which was a total type disadvantage. So Zech was out and so were Paul and Kris, which sucked because they had to watch from the bleachers instead of fighting, except Zech. Zech had to battle in the runner-up match between himself and the person I had beaten just before the finals. I knew Zech would win, because the guy I had fought against was easy and had pokemon weak to all of Zech's pokemon. Well anyway, I was in the middle of the final match when all this happened. "Go Growlithe, use your ember attack, then dodge its attacks." I yell aloud to my last pokemon currently fighting. This last guy's first pokemon, Beedrill, had destroyed my newly caught Geodude and Stantler, so now I have to depend on my Growlithe to beat all of his pokemon. "Beedrill, use your poison-sting attack on it!" The other trainer yelled before smiling deviously. This was the attack that had knocked-out my other two. At that instant, Beedrill used his poison-sting attack on Growlithe. Just as quickly Growlithe jumped into the air to evade the attack while using his ember almost instantly knocking out his little Beedrill. After that suprising turn of events, the other guy's jaw just dropped to the ground when he had finally acknowledged what had happened. He then brought himself back to his senses and threw a pokeball out on to the field and out popped a....Caterpie? "Go Cater', use your string-shot attack!" I then laughed and casually said "Evade that attack and use your ember." That ought to do that is just a Caterpie, right? I thought to myself, and I was right. That Caterpie went down fast. "Oh crap, go Metapod!" My opponent yelled. When I saw that the tide had clearly turned in my favor, I laughed the good laugh and told Growlithe to finish it of with an ember. So seconds later that Metapod was sent back into his pokeball and the announcer announced that I had won. Damn was I happy too. I was then escorted off the field with Zech who had won the runner-up competition. We both got our pictures taken along with a trophy for each of us. Zech got a trophy about 3" tall for runner-up and I got one about 5" tall that said "Spring Tournament Winner" on it. We both the got prizes, Zech's was a 500$ check and mine was a 1000& check along with a dig tm. Chapter 5  
  
After that we went outside to meet Kris and Paul but they weren't there, so we went over to my house to celebrate. When we got there my mom came up to me and gave me a note that said that we were gonna race to Goldenrod City...separately. The note than read that Kris and Paul had already left 3 hours ago, right after me and Zech had won the tournament. Zech said a quick c-ya and left for his house. I ran to my room and stocked up some pokeballs to my belt, my Dexter(my pokedex's name), small sleeping bag, can of pokefood, canteen, cooking pot, matches, money(&), pokegear, potions, my portable bike, and some food(jerky, bread rolls, and potatoes). I was set. I ran downstairs and told my mom bye(I was still uncomfortable calling my "mom",mom , because she ain't.) well, then I left. I ran for the route gate as fast as I possibly could, but then I remembered the ppb (portable poke bike, I made the name up my self). I got on and started riding towards the route gate. This was pretty damn exciting I kept on thinking then the gate guard stopped me abruptly and asked me my name and town poke' code. "what the hells a city poke' code?" I asked him. "you know the code that can get you in and out of each city gym if you're a poke'mon trainer. You should have known that.wait, are you one of the trainers that started yesterday?" the tall guard asked me. "Oh, well, what's mine?" I asked gazing out the window wanting to leave as soon as possible. "Name?" "Gary Powers." "Ok yours is.17794. Ok at every Pokemon center that you visit you have to enter your code into the computer to give record that you were there and so that you can fight in the gym. Plus you have to put that code into your poke'dex to transfer poke'mon to and fro." The tall guard explained. "Ok, well I'll be goin' now." As I started to walk my bike to the gate exit I heard an "ahhhhhhhhh, watch it!" Then I felt a large thing plop atop me and cause me to fall down. It was a kid about my age and height. I pushed him of and yelled "what's you problem dude." "Sorry, sorry, so so sorry, I was in a hurry,ya know." The guy said, " uh, uh, uh, well my name is Ozzy, ya know." "Well, I'm Gary, watch where your goin' next time dude." I said brushin' the dust off my nice clothes that showed off my abs. I thought about it hard right then, I look completely different. I have a nice light tan, blue eyes, dark blonde hair, a tattoo that looked liked Zell's from Final Fantasy VIII, and my hairstyle was kinda a mix of Tidus's and Squall's(short towards the front and getting longer as it goes back but the rest of it looked like Tidus's). I don't know how I missed the fact that I looked so different. "Hey, don't tell me that you didn't know that you got yo looks changed the moment that you put your code in your home route gate yo looks change to what ever your mind thinks would look best." The guard told me with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, see watch, ya know." Ozzy said as he punched in his code number. I saw him in a flash turn about an inch taller, get white hair that looked a whole lot like Raidens from MGS2, he had the physique of him too, but still had the same face as before, only he looked a bit older, maybe 2 years older. Then again so did I. "Cool." I said still in shock at how good I looked. "Listen, where are you goin' right now, because I need someone to help guide me through the forest outside of Azalea Town, ya know. I'll pay you 500$." Ozzy asked with desperateness in his eyes. "Sure I was goin' that way, you see if I do we have to go real fast, because I am having a race to Goldenrod City with 3 of my friends." I told him while edging towards the door a little. "Really, some heavy-set guy challenged me to a race there too, ya know. That's why I barged through so fast you see. Sorry again." He said while looking at his watch, "he was that guy who came in second place at the tournament earlier today, ya know. Hey you're the guy who came in first, man what an honor. I mean it too. You were like go Growlithe, then.BAM his pokemon didn't stand a chance,ya know." He said while crudely acting it out. "Really, I was that good, ya think." I was thinking, 'Wow, I'm good- lookin' and a great trainer.', "Hey we should get goin' I'm already behind, I thought I would have left at least a half-an-hour ago. 2 of my friends have at least a 2 hour start on me." "Ya sure, ya know." Chapter 6  
  
So we left the Route gate and got goin'. Ozzy made the comment of letting out all our Pokemon, to give'em fresh air. So I let out Growlithe, Stantler, and Geodude. I wanted to start training and gaining more trust from Stantler so I could ride him later on. To my surprise when Ozzy let out his Pokemon they were quite good. He had a Squirtle, a Pikachu, and a Meowth. Ozzy said that all his Pokemon were the strongest he has ever seen or had, and blah blah blah. I got tired of it so I challenged him to a battle, but I beat him within 10 seconds, so telling you about it would be a waste of time, but it shut him up though. We were walkin' along the path with Ozzy not knowing wither or not to feel disapointed about losin', and with me tring to be as nice to my pokemon as possible like I would play fetch with geodude and growlite while I pet and talked to stantler, but a piercing scream destroyed the peacefulness that we had goin'. Then a little girl about 7 years old came running out of the trees(by the way, the route is surronded by trees and tall grass with one 12 foot wide path going through it). I jump forward and ask the girl what happened but she just said "Pokemon, Big Pokemon," then pointed towards the trees she had just ran out of. After that she was too afraid and faint to say much more. "Ozzy, stay with her, I'll be back in 10 minutes. If I'm not back in 20, go for help and keep the with you at all times, and don't try to be a hero by comin' after me." I said to Ozzy, "Come on my Pokemon, be brave." I take a look towards the trees for a moment then jump in and start running to where I first heard the scream. I come to a skidding stop as I come to a clearing. In an instint I see geodude fall to the ground as a scyther comes faster then geodude could see and slashed him bad. I said oh shit to myself several times before I remember the reason why I was out here, you know what I don't know why I'm out here. Damnit, why did I have to act on instinct. But now that I'm out here, I gotta fight! "Geodude return, Go Growlithe make sure he don't get behind you and try to depend on your speed not power." I yelled while attaching geodude's pokeball back on my belt, and grabbing an empty one. If I had to fight this thing I was gonna get something out of it, it. "Stantler, go over there behind that bush and wait there untill I say now, when I do, start using your hypnosis but only when you get a good shot." Growlithe was only getting a few hits in and they barly fased it. Then I saw the scyther hit a branch and slow down just enough. "Growlithe, use your ember, quickly. Now Stantler!" For just a second I thought that Growlithe had missed but he had hit a wing and a leg, the scyther was grounded. Almost at the same time Stantler used his Hypnosis and made his mark. That scyther was sleeping and almost fainted. "Hold your attacks, Go Poke'Ball." A huge ray of light grabbed the scyther and pulled it into the Poke'Ball. The poke'ball rolled gently as if he was tring to get out, but then it stopped. I quickly ran over and grabbed it. "Yes I caught the big scary pokemon." I yelled this then looked at my watch, it was 1 minute to being 20 minutes I had to hurry. So I yelled to stantler and growlithe to follow me fast. So I went running through the trees and I was running so fast it felt like my feet weren't even touching the ground. I looked down and MY FEET WEREN'T TOUCHING THE GROUND!!! I looked down again and saw that stantler had nudged me onto his back while we were still running. I was riding Stantler, how cool. I then thought to my self that we need to go faster and we did every time I thought of something, Stantler did it. It was then that I looked at his poke'dex profile, he was a powerful physcic pokemon. So he was reading my thoughts. That's so sweet. Then we burst through the trees back onto the road and Ozzy and the girl were still there, yes. The girl was standing up now. "It was a scyther, a strong one too. But I took care of him. But he knocked out Geodude, fast."I said to Ozzy, "I caught it little girl so you don't have to worry about it anymore." "Thank-you." The little girl said "We can walk you home if." Ozzy said getting interupted. "No I have caused enough trouble my house is close by, I can walk there knowing you caught that mean pokemon. My name is Riddell. Bye-bye." Riddell said as she ran ahead towards the town. Ozzy looked like he was gonna explode, so I told him about everything. "Wow your like, the man!" Ozzy said in awe. "Nah, I just got lucky and had a pokemon with hypnosis." I said modestly. "Man I'm hella tired. Let's get goin it ain't that far to the next poke'hotel, there's one in the next town. We're only 'bout 30 minutes from getting there." I said holding in a yawn. So we started to walk in silence as we walked to the city gate of Cherrywood city. In the distance I saw pidgeys flying over the sunset, while it got darker you could see the zubats, hoothoots, and the occasional golbat, fly over head. When 


End file.
